


Тхай Ким всегда был здесь

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь предпочитают не откладывать месть на потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тхай Ким всегда был здесь

Ночь ревела, как раненая львица с копьем в глотке.  
Тобо углядел эту фразу в Книгах Севера, написанных Костоправом, и нашел ее очень выразительной. Ночь действительно ревела и бушевала. Бесконечно долгая, бесконечно кровавая огненная ночь, окутавшая Таглиос. Сражение, которое войдет в историю. Битва за Таглиос.  
Полыхал старый княжеский дворец. Хотя казалось бы, чему гореть в этой груде камней? От разлетавшихся искр занялись соседние кварталы. Люди в панике метались по узким улицам, спасая пожитки и собственные жизни.  
Дымно и жарко горели Южные врата, огромный защитный комплекс с башнями и барбаканами. В сработавшей ловушке вспыхнуло каменное масло, вылившееся из сотен бочек. Загоревшееся масло невозможно потушить. Оно будет тлеть неделями и месяцами, пока не выгорит до последней капли.  
Огненные демоны танцевали над Таглиосом, отражаясь в черной речной воде. Здесь, на берегу Мейна, было на удивление тихо и безлюдно. У опустевших причалов раскачивались баржи и лодки. Речники ушли в город, сражаться или прятаться. А может, их охватил нарастающий ужас, подсказавший, что сейчас лучше бы оказаться подальше отсюда.  
Остались только тени. Множество теней – но никого, кто мог бы их отбрасывать. Тени перемещались с места на место, вскипая темной волной. Одни не имели внятных очертаний, другие отдаленно смахивали на животных или людей. Порой тени обретали объем и становились похожи на причудливые статуэтки дымчатого стекла, заполненные болотными огоньками.  
Тени были повсюду. Они заполонили пустынный берег, шныряя туда и сюда. Тобо оставалось только следовать за ними. Хмыкая при мысли о том, как диковинно порой сбываются пророчества. Много лет они оставляли надпись на стенах, дабы позлить Протектора, но никто из Отряда не ведал ее истинного смысла. "Тхай Ким идет". Тхай Ким, обещанный чародей, дитя Севера и Юга, повелитель Неведомых Теней. Что ж, вот он шагает во всей красе. Тобо, сын Мургена-знаменосца и Сари-провидицы. Тобо-чародей восемнадцати лет от роду, чье сердце превратилось в выжженную пустыню.  
За последний месяц он потерял всех, кого любил и к кому был привязан. Мать погибла на поле боя. Ее тело так и не нашли. Отец угодил в западню – по его, Тобо, вине. Он должен был догадаться и предвидеть, иначе какой он, к демонам, колдун? Дрема, его друг, наставница и Капитан Отряда. Она командовала наступлением. Ее обугленный труп вместе с сотней бойцов погребен под развалинами Южных врат. Никого не осталось. Никого, кто мог бы помешать Тобо осуществить задуманное.  
Конечно, оставалась еще Шукрат. Девушка-чародейка, к которой Тобо испытывал некую крепнущую симпатию. Но Шукрат кружила сейчас в небесах Таглиоса, ведя разведку, а он – он оказался предоставлен сам себе. Он и его Тени. Верные друзья, неуловимые призраки, избравшие его своим предводителем.  
Тобо шел мстить. Он точно знал, кто в ответе за смерть его родных и за горящий Таглиос. Могаба, верховный главнокомандующий всея Таглиоса. Могаба-нар, предавший своих собратьев по Отряду и вставший на сторону сил зла и тьмы. Могаба-генерал, вернейший прихвостень злобной сучки Протектора. Много лет он вел затяжную войну против Черного Отряда, и, наконец, проиграл ее. Могаба укрылся за стенами Таглиоса, рассчитывая выдержать осаду. Нынче ночью, заплатив за победу множеством жизней, Черный Отряд взял Таглиос. Главнокомандующий бежал.  
Темный вихрь мчался по следам Могабы. След привел их на пристани. Здесь трусливый генерал и те, кто удирал вместе с ним, позаимствовали лодку. Тени заметались над водой, вернувшись с известием – лодка уходит вверх по течению Мейна. Никто из беглецов грести толком не умеет, а потому движутся они медленно.  
– Отлично, – сказал Тобо. Кошка Сит улучила момент и подсунула ему голову под руку. Юный чародей почесал ее за ушами. Пальцы окунулись в колючий, влажный туман. – Вперед. Утенок, ты где?  
Утенок предстал. Величиной он не уступал бегемоту из болот Д’лок-Алока. Широченный клюв был утыкан тремя рядами поблескивающих зубов, острых как ритуальные кинжалы.  
– Догони их. Выброси на отмелях. Справишься?  
Утенок разинул клюв, испустив долгий, пронзительный свист. Развернулся и, мощно заработав лапами, поплыл по реке. За ним, баламутя воду, устремилась целая стая загонщиков. Они походили на вырезанные из непроницаемо-черной бумаги силуэты животных, перемешанные самым дичайшим образом. Рыбы, лошади, тигры, слоны, крокодилы. Увлеченная общим порывом, Кошка Сит тоже прыгнула в воду. Намочила лапы и, брезгливо отряхиваясь, вернулась к Тобо.  
Они шли вдоль речного берега. Мимо пристаней, рыбацких хижин, пакгаузов, растянутых на кольях сетей, мастерских, дровяных складов. Прищурившись, Тобо разглядел одинокую лодку на середине реки. Лодка совершала странные маневры, зигзагами шарахаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Тени клубились вокруг нее смерчем полупрозрачных черных вуалей.  
Из глубины поднялся водяной столб высотой в несколько человеческих ростов. Беглецы попытались отогнать Утенка веслами, тот мимоходом толкнул лодку. Та опрокинулась. Десяток человек ссыпались в воду. Забарахтались в попытках доплыть до ближайшего берега. Как и хотел Тобо, единственным подходящим местом высадки был длинный, пустынный островок. От берега его отделяла узкая болотистая протока, заросшая камышом и осокой. Там ему никто не помешает. Никто не узнает.  
Он ускорил шаг. Сит прыжками неслась рядом.  
Наставники постоянно твердили ему о необходимости сдерживать себя. Магия, как норовистая лошадь, всегда должна ощущать строгую узду и твердую руку хозяина, говорили они. А наставников у него было много. Все просто горели желанием поделиться с ним частицей своей мудрости. Дряхлые колдуны Черного Отряда, Гоблин и Одноглазый. Великая Госпожа, могущественнейшая из чародеек Севера – утратившая магию, но не мудрость прожитых лет и накопленные знания. Демон Шевитья, охраняющий равнину Сияющих Камней.  
Только один из его учителей придерживался иной точки зрения. Это живое ископаемое звали Ревуном. Коптя небо без малого полтыщи лет, Ревун воочию узрел расцвет и падение империи Госпожи и Властелина. Он был одним из легендарных Взятых, грозных и устрашающих.  
Но Тобо видел в нем только сморщенного коротышку, не способного даже взять под контроль собственный голос. Время от времени Ревун начинал завывать, низко и жутко, как страждущий дух.  
Порой, хлебнув лишку, Ревун начинал вспоминать о прошлом. Старый колдун изрекал толковые вещи. Он утверждал, что сильный имеет полное право диктовать свою волю слабым. Могущество само по себе есть оправдание любым поступкам. Когда Тобо спросил, зачем Взятые уничтожали соперников, вместо того, чтоб договориться миром, Ревун презрительно хмыкнул.  
– А зачем, мальчик? Мертвый не ударит в спину. Есть возможность прикончить того, кто путается под ногами – прикончи. Не откладывай месть на завтра, отомсти сразу. Некоторым из нас просто нравилось убивать. Кто мог им помешать или запретить? Разве что Властелин или Госпожа, но им не было до этого никакого дела. В те времена мы владели миром. Могли поступать с ним, как вздумается.  
Я сильный, сказал себе Тобо. Если вдуматься, сейчас я могущественней всех в Таглиосе. Единственный настоящий колдун, что остался в этой части мира. Тхай Ким, идущий с тенями. Я хочу заполучить жизнь Могабы, убившего мою семью. Никто меня не остановит.  
Тобо и струящийся поток Теней одолели протоку. Им не понадобилось долго искать. Горстка людей скучилась на дальнем окончанье островка вокруг перевернутой лодки, общими усилиями пытаясь столкнуть ее на воду. Завидев Тобо и Тени, почти все они с воплями ужаса кинулись в реку. Течение подхватило их, завертело, швыряя туда-сюда. Часть Теней последовала за ними, неожиданно выныривая рядом, скалясь и запугивая до полусмерти.  
Двое остались стоять на берегу. Тобо без труда признал обоих. Он не раз наблюдал за ними, когда матушка Сари и ее лазутчики проникали в княжеский дворец, шпионя за Протектором. Сильные мира сего редко обращают внимание на слуг, но слуги видят и слышат все. Главнокомандующий Могаба и Гопал Сингх, капитан Серой гвардии. Еще один верный исполнитель воли Протектора.  
Сам по себе Гопал совершенно не интересовал Тобо. Юный чародей просто хотел убедиться, насколько преданы ему Тени. Прежде он никогда не приказывал им убивать. Тени шпионили для Черного Отряда, подслушивали, вводили в заблуждение, передавали сообщения и создавали иллюзии. Но не убивали. Его Тени никого не убивали.  
– Заберите его жизнь, – сказал Тобо, указывая на Гопала Сингха. – Можете не спешить.  
Тени не двинулись с места. Казалось, они переглядываются и перешептываются между собой. Гопал выругался, помянув демоново дерьмо, и замахнулся на призраков кинжалом. Он зацепил Большие Уши, и тот разозлился, зарычав. Рычание перекатывалось в его призрачной глотке, распространяясь во все стороны и заставляя дрожать воздух.  
Мужества Гопала хватило ненадолго. Тени нахлынули на него упругой черной волной, сбив с ног. Орущий Сингх сумел вскочить и неуклюже побежал вдоль берега, проваливаясь в зыбкий песок. Принявшие облик гончих Тени помчались за ним. Шагов через десять они опять повалили его, и Гопал снова поднялся.  
– Кто ты? – спросил Могаба. Костоправ говорил, когда-то генерал был великим воином. Он мог бы им оставаться, если б не сделал неверный шаг. Если б не пошел на поводу своей гордыни и желания быть во всем первым. – Ты из Черного Отряда? Мне докладывали, у них есть юноша-колдун. Это и есть ты?  
Тобо кивнул. На миг ему стало жутковато. Могаба превышал его на две головы и, невзирая на старость, вполне мог одной рукой завязать в узел. Правда, на его стороне были Тени. Те самые Тени, что сейчас увлеченно гоняли истошно визжащего Сингха по острову.  
– Я хотел уйти, – сказал Могаба. – Вы побеждаете. Но я не могу сдаться. Слишком много клятв, слишком много нарушенных обещаний. Но, если я продолжу сражаться, от Таглиоса останутся дымящиеся руины. Так нельзя. Ваш Костоправ столько об этом твердил, что я в конце концов поверил. Протектора больше нет, в городе заправляет Аридата. Возможно, уже сейчас его оповещают, что я сложил с себя командование и ушел. Он сдаст вам Таглиос. Все обойдется малой кровью. Черный Отряд получит свою победу и впишет новую страницу в Анналы. Я устал. Готов отказаться от собственного имени. Больше вы никогда обо мне не услышите. Вы разрушили мою жизнь. Доволен, чародей?  
– Дело не в Таглиосе, – у Тобо срывался голос, как у мальчишки, и он возненавидел себя за это. – Таглиос... там без меня разберутся. У меня к тебе личный счет. По твоей вине погибли мои родители. Мои родичи в Дежагоре. Мои друзья из Отряда.  
– Это война, – коротко отозвался Могаба. – Не мы ее развязали. У нас есть шанс ее закончить.  
Сингх издал короткий булькающий вопль и затих. Тобо слышал шелест-шуршание-шипение, то самое, что заполняет уши в гробовой тишине и сводит с ума невозможностью определить источник, из которого исходит звук. Тени стаей черных стервятников кружили над Гопалом. Кажется, тот был еще жив.  
– Мне наплевать, кто начал войну и кто закончит! – не выдержал Тобо. – У меня была семья, а теперь ее нет! У меня были друзья, а теперь они мертвы! Я… я… – он запутался в словах, справился с собой и выкрикнул-выдохнул самое жгучее из своих желаний: – Я просто хочу тебя убить.  
Могаба пожал широкими плечами:  
– Понятно. Не ты первый, не ты последний. Что ж, сразимся. Если правда на твоей стороне, ты получишь мою жизнь.  
– Не будет никакого сражения, – отрезал Тобо.  
– Боишься, мальчик-чародей? Натравишь на меня своих ручных зверюшек? Это низко. Но так по-чародейски и вполне в духе Черного Отряда, – язвительно заметил Могаба. – Они всегда предпочитали обман честному бою. Таким они воспитали и тебя. Маленькое ничтожество, кичащееся своим колдовством.  
Тобо слишком поздно осознал, что творит – когда Могаба начал задыхаться, хватаясь руками за горло в попытке разорвать невидимую петлю. Генерал нарочно взбесил его, вынудив действовать. Пытаясь заполучить легкую и быструю смерть.  
– А вот и нет, – пробормотал Тобо. – Не дождешься.  
Петля ослабла, дав Могабе возможность хрипло втянуть воздух. Тени сошлись в огромный круг. Тобо затылком ощущал их легкое, холодное дыхание. Невесомое давление нацеленных на него взглядов. Тени не удерживали его, не отговаривали, не убеждали. Они безмолвно скользили вокруг, загадочные и непостижимые. Готовые следовать за ним куда угодно, потому что судьба указала на него пальцем: "Ты – Тхай Ким".  
Он был свободен. Стоял здесь, босыми ногами на мокром песке. Костоправ и остальные сражались за никому не нужный город, а Тобо был всего в шаге от выпестованной мести.  
Протяни руку и возьми.  
– Это ради вас, – прошептал Тобо, прежде чем спустить Тени с поводка.  
Могаба оказался очень живучим и выносливым. Гопал Сингх умер на рассвете, когда Теням вздумалось проверить, много ли воды из реки он сможет втянуть в свои легкие. С первыми солнечными лучами Тени заметались, ища укрытия. К счастью, на острове нашлось достаточно пустых ракушек, чтобы Тени могли забиться в них.  
На полумертвого Могабу Тобо наложил заклятье неподвижности, выволок на солнцепек и оставил там. Пусть прожарится хорошенько. Сам Тобо спрятался в жидкой тени пустившей корни на острове ивы и задремал. Ему ничего не снилось, а вечером Кошка Сит коснулась его холодной лапой.  
Тобо испробовал на генерале все, что вычитал в книгах или слышал от ветеранов Отряда. Запустил под кожу бледных червячков-ришту, грызущих человека изнутри и превращающих его в ходячее собрание гнойников. Пустил в дело нож, срезав со спины Могабы размякшую, отходившую слоями черную кожу. Размягчил кости в его руках и ногах. Могаба попытался изобразить нечувствительного к боли героя, не преуспел и начал блажить. Когда Тобо надоели вопли над ухом, он отрезал генералу язык. Теперь Могаба мог только неразборчиво сипеть.  
Тобо кромсал его на части, отстраненно созерцая движения своих рук. Все было, словно во сне. Дурном, вязком сне, полном липкой крови, густеющей на пальцах. Тобо набрал в пригоршни мелкий зернистый песок, потер ладони одну о другую. Взошла луна. Тени приходили и уходили, кружили рядом, шелестя, как листья на ветру. Над Таглиосом встал огромный дымный столб, расплывшийся на полнеба. Могаба агонизировал, впав в бесчувствие, из которого его не могла вывести никакая боль. Теперь он походил на какой-то огрызок человека, изъеденный язвами, с багровыми кровоточащими дырами там, где прежде были уши и пальцы.  
В конце концов Тобо надрезал генералу кожу на лбу и сдернул с него лицо, как будто очищал апельсин. Кровавую тряпку с ошметками плоти он бросил в реку. Какое-то время бывшее лицо главнокомандующего виднелось на поверхности, словно он из-под воды смотрел в небо, потом утонуло. Тобо толкнул тело Могабы ногой. Мертв. Мертвее не бывает. Издох в муках и страданиях, как ему и причиталось. Его смерть не вернет мать и отца. Но своей жизнью Могаба сполна расплатился за то, что отнял у Тобо. Отныне он будет поступать так с каждым, кто покусится на принадлежащее Тобо. Никто больше не посмеет обирать его.  
Костоправ этого не одобрил бы, твердо заявил молчавший до поры внутренний голос. Он изойдет на нравоучения, когда узнает. А он узнает. Рано или поздно Костоправ узнаёт все про всех, натура у него такая. Дреме такая расправа тоже пришлась бы не по душе. Она ничего не имела против достойной мести – но когда противник в силах постоять за себя. А уж что бы высказали своему талантливому отпрыску Мурген и Сари, лучше не задумываться.  
– Я должен был это сделать! – выкрикнул Тобо. Тени шарахнулись от него. – Он это заслужил!  
Тобо метался по заиленной отмели, споря с сами собой. На ум пришло запоздалое соображение о том, что миновало уже два, а то и три дня. Его разыскивают по всему Таглиосу. Он отрядный чародей и его место – рядом с братьями, а не на выжженном островке в обществе начинающих пованивать трупов.  
Он огляделся, словно не понимая толком, как сюда попал. Еще не рассвело, но Тени исчезли. Что, если у их преданности тоже есть граница, которую он переступил? Что, если следующей ночью Тени не откликнутся на зов? Он привык к ним, считал своими друзьями… а они ушли. Все, даже Кошка Сит и Черные Гончие, всегда сопровождавшие его.  
Кажется, он перестарался. Но сделанного, как известно, не воротишь. Это крохотный, пустынный островок, куда редко кто заглядывает. Тела могут потихоньку гнить здесь и неделю, и месяц. Грифы и воронье склюют оставшуюся плоть. Никто не узнает, куда сгинул беглый генерал. Уплыл по реке и утонул, вот и все.  
Да. Именно так он и скажет, если разговор зайдет об участи Могабы. А о нем будут говорить, и говорить много. Столько лет был противником Отряда. Битва за Таглиос должна была окончательно расставить всех по своим местам, а тут такое огорчение.  
Победители есть, но где же побежденный?  
Удрал.  
Можно биться об заклад, наверняка сыщутся умники, что с пеной у рта начнут твердить – Могаба пожертвовал собой ради спасения города. Его исчезновение развязало руки тем, кто был готов сдать Таглиос, но не мог этого сделать из-за присутствия генерала.  
Глядишь, его посмертно еще и героем назовут.  
Только он, Тобо, будет знать правду. Неприглядную, заскорузлую от крови правду о кончине Могабы. Он никому о ней не расскажет. Зачем? Мертвые не кусаются и не мстят.


End file.
